The present invention relates to an adustable instrument base and, more particularly, to an instrument base which is adjustable so that the reading face of the instrument may be properly viewed regardless of the orientation of the instrument with respect to the eye level of the person reading the instrument.
In prior devices, one means for mounting a measuring, testing or viewing instrument so as to be observable at various positions has been to mount said instrument on an arcuate, upwardly concave wire track. It can be readily appreciated, however, that adjustment of the instrument on these wire tracks to allow viewing at various eye levels requires a translational shifting of the instrument along the wire stand. One problem that can arise as a result of such arrangement is binding, i.e unless the measuring, testing, or viewing instrument is moved properly friction between the slide fittings and the wire stand will cause a temporary obstruction to the translational movement of the instrument. Further, the heavier that the viewing, measuring, or testing instrument becomes, the less convenient and easy it is to shift such instrument along the wire base to achieve the proper viewing position. It is also conceivable that repeated translational shifting along the base might harm more sensitive parts within the instrument over a long period of time.